Don't Leave
by Alfreya-chan13
Summary: A story where the organization is about to be defeated. Heiji joins the fight, but Kazuha won't let him.


**Hello! ! I hope you enjoy! After reading, please rate, comment, and subscribe to my account.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the DC characters present in the story. The rightfully belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

 **~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~**

"Heiji."

A whisper. A whisper filled with so many emotions, yet it mixed and constructed a feeling that was all the same. A feeling one would naturally feel when the other is in a state of doing something dangerous.

Worry.

She was worried. Worried for his being. Afraid that he might do something stupid and never return again, just like how Kudo - kun disappeared one night, leaving Ran all by herself and wait until he returns. But knowing him, he would risk his life just to help his friend or rival.

Kazuha marched towards Heiji's direction. Every step she took grew heavier and heavier. Step by step, she felt her movements become slower and slower. The feeling in her chest turned into a large pile of fear and worry. It was clear that she was worried for her childhood friend and lover.

Grabbing his arm, Kazuha held it. Her face ducked into the shadows of her bans, mouth turned into a grimace. Teeth clenched, tears fell, hand gripped tighter. She wasn't letting him go. She's NEVER letting him leave her.

Heiji felt her beside him and stared at her in utter shock. His mouth parted slightly while his eyes widened. The sudden feeling of her presence made his insides grow warm. But in this feeling, he felt a sudden chill in his spine; he felt something was wrong with her.

Sniffle. Kazuha was crying.

Right after then, his insides twisted into panic. A sudden tinge of panic flourished through his body, and he could've swore he heard his own breath fastened its pace. He had no clue of how to calm her down, let alone know how to handle a crying person. Listening to her soft cries, he slowly relaxed and felt the panic go away. He needed to comfort Kazuha. She _needs_ him.

Body twisting, he faced her. Fingers crawled and held her face by her chin, making her look up to him. Tears kept falling from her eyes, but she was looking at him. They stared, each studying the emotions from their eyes. Each saw worry, but Kazuha's eyes grasped that emotion in a much tighter way.

Worry.

"Heiji, don't go."

Heiji knew now why she was crying. She was afraid she might not come back. The way she said those words had a tinge that made him not want to leave her. A magnet-like way. She was willing to pull her to him and not let go. He had to resist.

"I can't let Kudo do this all by himself, Kazuha. He needs help. He needs _my_ help." he reasoned, but Kazuha shook her head sideways.

"Heiji, there are police officers everywhere! Kudo-kun's got all the help he needs! Even the task force responsible for Kid's capture is helping him! Please Heiji, don't go!" she argued, sobs coming out of her mouth.

A sigh. He was not cut up for this, but knowing Kazuha, she was to stubborn to understand.

"You know what, you're being stubborn. Look I need to go. You stay here." he was about to leave, ready to take on to the Black Organization. Kazuha only gripped his arm tighter.

"No! You are not leaving me!"

Heiji froze. His body completely still. Heart thumping fast, he looked at Kazuha again. Tears still fell, her teeth bit her lip. Her brown hair was a mess, the ponytail she always wore had a few hairstrands sticking out of the yellow ribbon which tied it into place. Returning to his senses, he spoke.

"Kazuha, let go of me."

"But Heiji - " Kazuha started only to be cut off by arms circling her waist, pulling her body close to the other.

Heiji held her. The longing of wanting to hug her from the past few years had overpowered him. He needed to feel her body next to his.

Every emotion he felt today, he placed them on one small but meaningful hug. He reassured her that he will be fine. Kazuha hugged back. Surprised by his actions, her tears fell harder.

They embraced each other like there was no tomorrow, not bothered by the cries of policemen and the sirens. Arms still linked, they blocked out their surroundings. They were in their own little world. Nothing bothered to dare break them up. They have one another all to themselves.

Placing a kiss on her forehead, Heiji broke off the hug. Hands remained on to their places, not wanting to let go. Kazuha's tears still came, but now, she was calm. Her mind was in comfort; the embrace they shared a few moments ago made her mind and body relax. Heiji wiped her tears with his thumb. Then, he grasped her cheeks.

"I'll be fine Kazuha. I have the charm with me. Nothing bad will happen." he reassured her, bringing out the charm and holding it by her face with a gentle smile on his features. Light green eyes looked up at him, feeling herself smile back. A nod made him put the charm down, large hands captured her own afterwards.

"Kuroba will be helping us. You stay with neechan and Nakamori-chan. I promise you Kazuha, I'll be coming back for you."

His words replayed on her mind as she watched his form join Kudo and Kuroba. The three stood next to each other, giving a nod as they ran inside the organization's building. Faces and consciousness ready to tear them down until they were put in jail. Green eyes stared as the buzzing and screaming from the police took over and ran, following the three males with guns in hand and bulletproof vests stuck on their chests. Two tear-stained females joined her, holding Kazuha's left and right hand.

Looking at them, she gripped their fists tighter. They were broken and afraid as much as she was. Although they were, they remained strong, holding onto their prayers and hopes of the organization to go down and for the safety of the people who were inside to be intact. Giving out smiles to each other, they hoped.

"They'll be fine." Aoko stated.

"They're going to fix this." Kazuha continued.

"Everything will be back to normal once they stop the organization." Ran finished.

They believed in them, their strong trust in them was nothing compared to the organization's secrecy. Three males can stop them, along with the help from a hundred males more. After all of this, their lives will be normal again, having nothing to worry about ever again. They can spend time with each other. Faith was strong in them. Everything will be back to normal.

For now, they can only hope.


End file.
